


each other's safe place

by junanana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Wholesome Friendship, dotae supremacy, i dont really know how to tag this sorry, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junanana/pseuds/junanana
Summary: i just wanted to write something short and cute. could be read as platonic or romantic soulmates i dont really care.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 10





	each other's safe place

sometimes taeyong feels like a fraud. for those moments there's doyoung. he's always there when his soulmate feels down like he promised him so many years ago. everyone know he never breaks a promise, specially not to taeyong. 

sometimes doyoung feels like a failure. for those momentes there's taeyong. he's always making sure he remembers how talented doyoung is. how loved he is by the other members for everything he does for them.

there have been always for each other since the beginning. doyoung watching in the back while taeyong and mark practiced before debut. taeyong listening to doyoung's fears and insecurities until late at night to comfort him. they would talk about the future with shared excitement and nervousness.

now it's just like before. they're each other's better half. they're each other's safe place. always making sure the other one is okay.

sometimes taeyong felt like a fraud. sometimes doyoung felt like a failure. most of the time they don't anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> im not a native english speaker so sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors. i basically wrote this for myself but decided to share it just because.


End file.
